Sexiled
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: Nicky has a great solution to on ongoing problem. Rated T because-come on, it's Avenue Q.


****

**OMG I'M ALIVE. Well, barely. Right now I have a really bad cold-my throat's sore, and it sucks. But you don't care, and at this moment, neither do I, BECAUSE I'M BACK!**

**So I recently went to New York, which was like my dream come true. I got to see THREE Broadway musicals. THREE, MAN! I about fainted.**

**I saw Chicago, which I'd heard a few songs from and knew the bare bones of the plot. That was awesome-everyone was uber talented, and the orchestra was right on stage and even interacted with the actors, which was super cool and fresh.**

**Then I saw Billy Elliot. The only thing I knew about that one was that it involved a British kid who danced or something. It was amazing-the sets were cool, the lighting was spot on, and the dancing was phenomonal. My favorite was the Angry Dance-it was just so rock n' roll. I thought my jaw was gonna snap off from smiling so much during it.**

**Finally, I saw the one I'd been dyin to see: AVENUE Q. I knew a lot of the songs and again, the basics of the plot, but purposely stopped looking for songs after I'd found, like, four so I'd be surprised. And 'm so glad I did-there would have been nothing to look forward to if I'd known everything. It was just...AWESOME! I was cracking up through the whole thing, and the songs were great. I especially liked the Kate/Lucy I had-shehad an amazing voice. I swear, our audience laughed for about 5 minutes straight after, 'And I can't wait to eat her pussy again!" My favorite line, though was, "You could always hang yourself!" "I'M NOT GONNA HANG MYSELF!" "Aw..." "We'll leave the rope right here in case you change your mind!"I was in tears XD**

**So, I felt inspired, and wrote this. Honestly, I don't know what relation Lisa is to Nicky. Are they just friends, or do they like each other-hell, they could be cousins, for all I know! I just got this idea for a little story in my head and wrote it. Make of it what you will.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lisa huffed, turning onto her back and staring up at the ceiling of her apartment. Said ceiling was currently shaking for reasons she knew but didn't care to think too much about.

With Kate and Princeton living on her left, Brian and Christmas Eve on her right, and Rod, Ricky, and Nicky right above her, you'd think she'd be used to this by now. But what she simply couldn't handle was the sick synchronization they all had in this department.

The way Lisa figured, this was similar to a bunch of girls living together for a while. Eventually, their meumstral cycles sync up.

However, in this case, all of her friends sexual cycles seemed to have synced up.

To have moans, screams, pleas, and overall retch-worthy noises echoing from all directions not only made it impossible to sleep, but caused unbelievable nightmares when one did sleep.

Suddenly, though, Lisa remembered the one positive aspect that came from this horrifying ordeal.

'_Three, two, one._'

**Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock.**

Smiling, Lisa got up and opened the door.

Nicky was standing on her doorstep in his striped pajamas, his sleep mask on top of his head, holding a pillow and a bag. Even though this had happened quite a few times before, Nicky always seemed nervous and uncomfortable asking her.

"Uh, Lisa?" He finally looked up at her.

She had learned long ago to let him properly ask first. "Yeah?"

"Well, Rod and Ricky are...um, yeah, so can I...sleep here? Just for tonight."

Lisa stepped away from the door. "Way ahead of you."

And she was-the couch was all made up with blankets and a pillow.

"Oh, right. Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem. Just call me the Sexile Refugee Camp." She suddenly realized. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh!" Nicky suddenly perked up and started fishing through it. "I got these the other day-I thought they'd come in handy."

Lisa peered around him, trying to see what was in the bag.

Nicky caught her and whipped around, holding the bag behind him. "Hey, no peeking!"

Lisa pretended to pout as he finally got the object out.

She stared at it for a moment, very confused.

"Earmuffs?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah! Put em on!" Nicky was grinning from ear to ear.

Lisa, confused as hell, did just that.

"Aren't they great?" He asked.

"_What?_"

"I said, aren't they great?"

"**_WHAT?_** I can't hear anyth-"

Realization dawned over Lisa's face. She whipped the earmuffs off (kinda wishing she hadn't as she was hit by the awful noises once again) and looked at Nicky.

"Uh huh. I got some, too." He pulled out a pair of his own. "Now we can actually go to sleep."

"What, you don't like the Sex Drinking Game?" Lisa teased. They had come up with a game where they took a shot every time one of their friends said one of their "sex catchphrases", as they called them.

"Well, now that we both have jobs, we can't do that every night, no matter how much we want to. We gotta sleep sometime." Nicky pointed out with a grin.

"Point." Lisa smiled at him. "Thanks, Nicky. This is genius."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Aw, I'm no genius."

"Sure ya are!" Lisa gave him a quick hug. "Now get some sleep, genius."

With that, she walked back into her room.

She put the earmuffs on again, smiling when she was met with blissful silence, and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she ever had on a sex night.

* * *

**So yeah, kinda short, kinda pointless, but whatever.**

**I'm going to pt up something Over The Rainbow related relatively soon, so watch for that.**

**Best wishes! :)**


End file.
